Reminiscing
by Rai-Child
Summary: Three years ago, everything changed. Now, as a familiar figure returns to South Park, there are a few questions that need answering… KennyWendy. Oneshot.


Reminiscing

Oneshot

By: Rai-Child

Fandom: South Park

Disclaimer: I do not own South Park or any of the characters.

Summary: Three years ago, everything changed. Now, as a familiar figure returns to South Park, there are a few questions that need answering… KennyWendy. Oneshot.

Author's Note: _Yet another oneshot… 0.o; Contains mentions of StanKyle._

-----

It was getting late.

Wendy Testaburger set down the tray she was carrying, frowning at the cold world outside. Through the frost tinted glass she could clearly see the beginnings of a snowstorm, whipping up the powder into a frenzy of white...

_It's going to be hell getting back. Even with the car, I don't think it would be safe on those roads..._

The nineteen-year-old looked back at the clock. Eleven thirty. She should be done by now, but she still had to lock up... She pulled the waitress' apron from around her waist, wiping her hands on the grubby uniform. Long, jet-black hair had long since been swept back into a messy ponytail, but it didn't keep all the strands from falling into her eyes.

Wendy had been working at that roadside diner for a while now, about six months to be exact, full-time. Most of the other staff were considerably younger, just kids really, after part time and extra cash. It was sad to think that this was her life now. Nothing special, but everything seemed so much more _peaceful _after the last customer had left in an evening...

The neon sign outside was still flashing, the door still unlocked. Wendy didn't seem to care, sitting herself down at one of the plastic tables and holding her head in her hands. The shifts were long, the work particularly tedious... Wendy looked up as her supervisor threw on his coat and braved the storm, offering her a slight nod before making his way across the icy car park. She watched the man leave; now left alone in the empty building. The lights back in the kitchen had been shut off, now the only light coming from the constantly flickering overhead panels in the eating area. As per, money had not been there to be thrown around. It was like that almost everywhere you went in South Park.

_It's either sit here for a while, just until everything dies down, or leave now and get battered by the bad weather... _Wendy's flat was at least a mile away, and on top of that she would be walking alongside the main road. There was just no point. She wasn't that stupid. She got to her feet, crossing the tiled floor and switching on the television that hung on the wall...

_"Thanks, Bob, I can confirm that visibility in South Park had reached an all-time low-" _Some unlucky anchorman was yelling over the roar of the wind, struggling to be heard even with the microphone. Wendy shook her head, flicking through the channels... Most had been reduced to mere static.

_Screw this... _She turned it off, reaching for her coat and hat, which she knew were hung up on a peg to one side... Well, she at least _went _to get them anyway, but found that they had vanished. She had definitely brought them in with her, it had been snowing since that morning and it was generally cold in that mountain town anyway...

Stolen. _Again._

She cursed loudly, unsuccessfully fighting the urge to scream in frustration. This was the third time it had happened. She couldn't afford to keep buying new clothes. She shook her head in amazement, storming over to the door and flicking the light switch. There was a slight whirr, and everything went dark. There was a fumbling of keys for a moment, and then the click of the lock. Sorted.

She crossed the cold car park, damning the thief to hell. She was bent double against the wind, snow startlingly white against her dark hair...

_And it will be like this tomorrow, and the day after, and next week, and a few months from now..._

_Do I really want _this_ to be my future?_

She had been so focussed on the slippery ground in front of her, that she didn't notice the battered vehicle pull in until the screech of brakes met her ears. There was a flash of dim headlights and Wendy stopped abruptly, hopping backwards a step as she came very close to being hit... She fell forwards, palms slamming into the hood...

_"WATCH IT, JERK!" _She screamed, suddenly all rage. The door was flung open and the driver stepped out, looking decidedly windswept as the car had no windows...

"Stupid bitc-" He stopped, mouth dropping open. "Wait, _Wendy?" _Wendy's scowl faded as she squinted through the flurry of bad weather, looking the outspoken young man up and down...

"That's my name."

"You don't remember me?" He took a step closer, limping slightly. The movement was stiff, as if it took more effort than it should have done. It was Wendy's turn to gasp, suddenly recognising everything... The hair, the eyes...

The _smirk._

"Kenny..." She breathed. "Oh my God..."

-----

"It's been a while, Wends."

"Hmmm, you're telling me..." Silence. The pair were back in the diner, sitting in the dark. Only the neon outside offered some semblance of light, giving both of them an odd, blue sort of tinge. The shadows seemed to catch on their features, both suddenly seeming a lot older than they actually were...

Kenny grinned, showing a mouthful of yellowing teeth. He never had been able to kick that smoking habit of his.

"So, never left South Park, eh?" He leant on one hand, smirking knowingly. She looked up, face completely serious...

"Why'd you leave, Ken?" Kenny's smile faded. He straightened up with a something that certainly _sounded _like a sigh, leaning back casually as he studied her expression. She looked _hurt _above anything else. He shook his head.

"I had my reasons."

"And you don't think you owe us all an explanation?"

"Look, Wends, it was a long time ago. I was sixteen. To be perfectly honest, I was... Afraid."

"Afraid of what, exactly?"

"Afraid of ending up working in some dead-end diner, unable to leave even at midnight 'cause of the shit excuse for weather." Wendy bristled, but Kenny cut her off. "I'm not trying to upset you, girl. I'm just... Trying to make you understand. I couldn't stay in South Park."

"The boys were devastated."

"Yeah. I bet they were."

"They were! Well, maybe not Cartman, but he's been locked up more or less since you made your 'escape'. Hijacked a car, drove it the wrong way down the highway... Killed one of the old elementary school teachers... Choksondik, I think..."

"Good. Never liked that one." Kenny paused as Wendy frowned reprimanding way at him. "Stan an' Kyle missed me, eh?" Another grin. Wendy sighed.

"Of course they did." Kenny nodded, seemingly satisfied. "That's not a good thing, McCormick! We were all worried!"

"Look, you want to know what really happened? Let me put one thing straight- I didn't _want_ to just pick up and go like that. But, if I had told you, you'd have tried to stop me. I've been around, and I don't just mean with the ladies..." Wendy raised an eyebrow, but didn't interrupt. "Hitch-hiking, you know. Got a job further south, packing stuff. You know, crates and the like? Mostly fetching and carrying crap to be posted off. Whatever it took to make sure I _didn't end up back here_."

"And yet here you are."

"Hmmm." He exhaled deeply, leaning forward, propping himself up on his elbows. "It's all 'cause of this." He gestured towards his leg. "A few muscles have been torn, probably won't walk right again. Had to come back for the simple reason that I can't _afford _to be anywhere else right now. I don't have the cash, Wends."

"And you were _driving?"_

"Who's gonna know?" He scowled. "And I'm not an invalid, thanks very much. I can look after myself. So what if I had to break a few locks to get to where I wanted to go, take a little that wasn't mine. At least I _tried." _Wendy looked away, choosing to stare fixedly out of the window instead.

"You go to that college, you're more or less damned for life." She said bitterly, "It's not like I had any choice. As you said, no cash left. Surgery costs a hell of a lot of money, Ken..."

"You shoulda just left 'em in. I wouldn't have minded..." Wendy turned ten shades of red, jaw working on a retort that wouldn't come. Kenny smirked, moving on quickly before he got a slap. "So, apart from attending the ever-prestigious centre for education, what've you been up to? We really need to catch up, and I mean with the guys too. I'll have to be getting in touch with them later-"

"I wouldn't bother."

"What?"

"You're not the only one who managed to escape. Stan and Kyle aren't in town anymore."

"_What? _Where'd they go? And... Marsh left you behind?"

"Stan and I aren't together any more, Ken..." Kenny looked shocked. A low chuckle escaped Wendy's throat... "Let's just say I'm not his _type_..." Kenny blinked.

"Two years and he said you weren't his _type?"_ His eyes narrowed as he cursed under his breath, "That doesn't sound like Stan. Hell, you guys have been on and off since, what, was it third grade? Fourth?" Wendy shrugged.

"Can't really blame him. It's not his fault. We're still friends, and Kyle's always been a good guy so it's-"

"Whoa, _wait. Kyle?"_ Wendy nodded. Something clicked. "Stan's... Oh God..." He looked stunned, that sort of 'knock-me-over-with-a-feather' expression on his face. He paused...

"Kenny-"

"_I knew it!" _He crowed, looking all too pleased with himself. Wendy gaped.

"Well, that makes me feel a _lot _better, thanks."

"Sorry, babe." He looked back out of the window, letting a long sigh escape from his throat. He paused. "Well, it's been nice stopping by, but I think I have some grovelling to do..." Wendy looked at him, confused.

"Gotta go back to my ma." He laughed softly. "Pathetic, eh? But, gotta go somewhere. It's a start." Wendy said nothing, getting to her feet. Kenny looked out at the storm. It had subsided a little, but was still going strong... "You need a lift home?" Wendy blinked.

"You need a room?" She blurted, then faltered, unsure about _why _the offer had left her in the first place... She stumbled over her words... "If it will save you from your parents' wrath, and... Well, it will just be until you get back on your feet... My last roommate left a few weeks ago, no more offers have come through for the room, so you can have it for a while... If you want to, of course, I-"

"Wends." He hushed her, standing up and drawing her into a quick embrace... "Thanks."

"Yeah..." She said softly, nodding. "No problem."

-----

_Review? _

_Ally_


End file.
